Azumi Haruko
Azumi Haruko is the current Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, she is the 4th Generation President of the SRDI. Azumi is the 23rd Head of the Haruko Clan Appearance Azumi is 6 feet tall, 140lbs. She has a rather slim looking figure, save for her rather large breasts. She has a bright and beautiful face with an almost permanent smile. She appears to be about 17. She has long black hair, usually kept in a ponytail. She is missing her left eye, as a result of Fiona burning it out; her left eye has the eyelid closed, with a burn coursing from the top her cheek to her hair-line, usually blocked by her hair. Her still remaining right eye, is a deep, sparkling green. She wears a regular shihaksho with a long-sleeved haori, with the collar open a bit. The haori is tied in such a way that it covers her left leg. She wears fingerless tekkou, that cover only the back of her hands. The tekkou limit her spiritual pressure, so it does not harm others. Her zanpakuto are strapped to her left thigh. Azumi speaks with a faded Ukrainian accent. Like Tali Zorah from the Mass Effect series. Personality Azumi is a warm spirited, charming, laid back, loving individual. She has a habit of growing very attached to someone, very quickly. Azumi is driven by a desire of being loved, for helping others. Azumi is a great leader, inspiring those under her with love and determination. Azumi is rather free-spirited, and peace loving. However, when the situation demands it, Azumi is quick to lose her temper, and gives a firm hand when needed. In battle, should she ever be in one for some unfortunate reason; Azumi is a rather honorable fighter. She usually does not stoop to low, and unfair tactics and maintains an aura of respect for her opponent when in battle. Azumi loves nature, and all living things, ever since she achieved Buddha-level meditation. She thinks that everything is delicate, and must be healed. Everything is to be loved, and cared for in Azumi's mind. With this: Azumi avoids fighting as much as she can, usually trying to talk her way out it. Though, in battle, she tends to enjoy herself. Plot Azumi was born in the world of the living in 1578, to a family that lived in what is now modern day Ukraine. She grew up in the area that is now Kiev. When she was 15, she was sent off to marry the current Russian tsar. There she stayed, living as a queen, raising a peaceful family until she was 31. In 1609, Azumi died as a result of a complicated child-birth. She died, so the child could live. Her soul wandered the halls of Russian palace. Tied to it, and without a shinigami's guidance, she became a hollow. In Hueco Mundo, she was known as Siren. Azumi attracted her Plus and Hollow prey alike, with a beautiful, soothing song. When the blood-thirst hollows joined into a Menos Grande, it was her personality that transcended the others. She became an Adujachs. A white lion, with a blue mane and tail. She roamed Hueco Mundo aimlessly consuming hollows until she became a Vasto Lorde. Until, 400 years ago, Central 46 approved a project to create cheap, expendable captain-class shinigami. They did this by taking a Vasto Lorde, and putting its soul into a gigai. After that, they inserted numerous shinigami souls into the mix with the Gigai. There was only one succesful test subject. Azumi. She does not remember being a Vasto Lorde, but sometimes feels the pangs of a hollow's instinct and finds herself liking most hollows unlike most shinigami. She is Modified Soul, in a sense. Central 46 cut the funding for the project after even Azumi was unsuccessful. Since she was nowhere near captain level. She had very little reiatsu and only a shikai. No bankai. 300 years ago, 100 years after her creation, she was simply dumped into the Rukongai after the funding for the project was cut. 250 years ago, she met a noble named Mikael Haruko who was Squad 5 captain at the time. The two very quickly fell in love. Mikael visited Azumi all the time. They eventually married. 200 years ago, Azumi entered the academy. She was the top student the academy, every day proving her genius to everyone. She graduated in only a year. On her way home, on her graduating day, she ran home clutching her zanpakuto. When she arrived, her home was ablaze. Everyone around her was being murdered, her husband was nowhere to be found. A man, dying at her feet told her to go to the Squad 5 barracks. So she did, she ran. And ran. And ran. She joined Squad 2 shortly after, landing a position in the Patrol Troops. After a few years, she made an embarrassing mistake. As a result, she was transferred to Squad 12. She seemed to fit much better in Squad 12. She spent the next 100 years rising through the seats in Squad 12 until she got to 5th Seat. 100 years ago, she began her training for bankai. She trained, and trained. Every day. Over the next 100 years until the present day, she took part in very many missions and exercises. About 3 years ago, she was promoted to 3rd seat. A few months ago, she was promoted to lieutenant. She still trains to achieve bankai and obtain a captaincy. Until she did, in early September, Azumi was promoted from lieutenant of Squad 12, to Captain of Squad 4. Yeah. Powers and Abilities Highly Durable Combatant: Azumi has proven to be rather durable and energetic in combat and otherwise. She's been known to be able to withstand large amounts of damage. Immense Spiritual Power: Azumi's spiritual power has the same effect as her Zanpakutō, as it is an elemental representative of ice. Her reiatsu is very large, and very cold. Even before she became a Shinigami, her reiatsu was immense and uncontrollable, causing people and things around her to freeze. As such, Azumi wears a limiter that stops her reiatsu from harming people. Azumi's reiatsu feels like a rainfall. Those who aren't used to Azumi's reiatsu, may confuse her for a hollow, as it is very dark. Hakuda Master: Though Azumi's preferred method of combat is kido; she likes be very versatile. Over her years a of training, she has focused more on Hakuda than she has Zanjutsu, as she prefers to use Hakuda over Zanjutsu. She simply finds it more more enjoyable, and easier to apply tactics to. In her time training Hakuda, she has mastered such things as Tsukyubi, and Panchira Torunedo. Recently, she has been researching abilities such as Raioken, Kazaguruma, Oni Dekopin, and Sandobagugu Bito, and practicing them. * [http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120712193304/bleach/en/images/6/65/Tsukiyubi.gif Tsukiyubi (Thrust Fingers):] This is Azumi's favorite Hakuda technique (aside from basic kicks and punches). Though, Azumi enjoys putting a bit of spin on her usage of Tsukiyubi. If she uses her fingers, she adds a little bit of ice into the mix. Or, she may kiss her enemy and send them flying that way. * [http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120226235418/bleach/en/images/e/e3/SandbagBeat.gif Sandobagugu Bito] * [http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120226030957/bleach/en/images/4/49/Rai%C5%8Dken.gif Raioken] * [http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101114113514/bleach/en/images/1/13/IsshinFingerFlick.gif Oni Dekopin] * [http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110816002714/bleach/en/images/f/f3/Kazaguruma.gif Kazaguruma] Kido Master: Kido is Azumi's preferred method of fighting. Kido is the main thing in which Azumi focuses upon, and improves upon every day. Azumi is capable of using spells as high as #88, as any spells beyond that level tend to explode in her face and generally mock her. She tried using mastering Kurohitsugi once. That attempt ended in catastropic failure. The kido was inside out, and it exploded. A lot. * Kaido (Turn-way): Being the former captain of Squad 4, Azumi has mastered this technique to extreme levels. She has mastered it to the point where she is capable of weaving it in with other things, such as a bakudo, or her own healing ice ability to increase its power. Azumi has managed to weave and sustain the spell into certain articles of clothing, allowing people who don't have the ability to use kaido, use it to an extent. * Ten no Konpeki Raito (Azure Lights of the Blue Heavens): A few months before the collision of the worlds, Azumi learned the barrier technique from Captain Commander Rukia Kuchiki She learned the Kyūtai and Mamoru incantations along side the default one. Ever since then, Azumi has been feverishly practicing the barrier. She is even delving into its inner works to improve it, or make it suit different uses. For example, she is attempting to find a way to use Mamoru to store her zanpakuto ethereally, but her research was interrupted by the Seraphim war. Master Swordsman: As a captain, Azumi on very many occasions has shown that she is an expert with a weapon; wielding blades and kido alike at extreme levels of accuracy and precision. However, she prefers to use her fists over her swords. Shunpo Master: Shunpo is the second most important technique for Azumi. She excels in this art, being very good it, and practicing it as much as she does kido. She is able to keep up with some of the fastest people, and even out-run them sometimes. Ever since she had joined the Onmitsukido, shunpo has always been important to Azumi. * [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Utsusemi Utsuemi (Cicada):] This is one ability Azumi finds very useful. She takes every opportunity to use it whenever she can in a battle, as it can really turn the tides if executed correctly. * [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Senka Senka (Flash Blossom):] A special flash step with a spin to place one's self behind the enemy and destroy their heart and soul chain. Ever since learning this ability and perfecting it, Senka has fast become one of Azumi's favorite moves. She has yet to use it in actual combat conditions, but she finds it fun and efficient none the less. Master Healer: As the former captain of Squad 4, Azumi is a master of all things related to medicine and healing. She spent more than 50 years studying medicine. Azumi is the best doctor in the Soul Society with her medical expertise, kaido, and her zanpakuto's healing ability. When you need healing, Azumi is your best bet. Genius intellect: Azumi has proven herself to be one of the most intelligent beings both within and outside of the Soul Society. Much of her intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. She is very insightful of other people, allowing her to seemingly predict most things well in advance. Culinary Master: Azumi is a chef beyond what the majority of people are capable of. She can take basically anything and turn it into nutritious, good tasting food or drink using reiryoku. Her food, imbued with reiatsu, is known to have healing properties. 'Zanpakuto' Release Command: Hisan'na ōkami (Dire Wolf): In its sealed form, her zanpakuto takes the shape of a katana and a wakazashi. The tsuba of each sword is silver with the head of wolf carved into them. The hilts are blue, and the scabbards are black. Shikai: To release, Azumi holds her swords behind her back in an X shape, and calls her release command and the zanpakuto's name. Wind swirls around the swords for a moment, until they morph into large white scimitars, with blue hilts. One scimitar is the length of her wakazashi, the other is the length of her katana respectively. White wings of reiryoku appear from Azumi's shoulders, becoming the source of her healing ability, and indicating how much reiryoku she has left to use on her healing ability. If Azumi were to stand on air, dash, or otherwise fly while in shikai, her wings allow her to do those things. They flap and move like an angel's wings would. Bankai: Fuyu no fu~yūrī (Winter's Fury): To release her bankai, Azumi drops her scimitars. Just before the two swords sink into the ground, they freeze and shatter with the pieces of the swords scattering away in the wind. In bankai, her healing ability takes the form of blue reiryoku gauntlets as opposed to the wings she gains in shikai. 'Inner world' Her inner world takes the appearance of a large field with a tree in the center. The grass is a sparkling green color. The tree, is a large beautiful oak tree. Bubbles float all over. The bubbles represent an individual memory. When popped, the person lives the memory. Only Azumi is able to tell which bubble represents which memory. Her zanpakuto spirit takes the form of two Dire Wolves, that stand upon stones on either side of the great tree. Equipment A stethoscope. 5 bottles of painkillers, each with varying strengths respectively. 3 syringes of Adrenaline. A small bottle of concentrated hydrogen peroxide. 20 miles of bandages. Unwoven silk cloths for cleaning wounds. All of her equipment is kept in her haori. Stats Trivia * Azumi's theme song. Azumi's battle theme. * She is allergic to Makato Kiyoshi and feathers. * She must drink 4 litres of chlorophyll every day or she will die. She must inject 100mls of a stabalizing agent and 200 more mls of chlorophyll into her blood stream 6 times a day or she will die. She must do this because her body can not create the chemical (chlorophyll) thst ferries oxygen through her body. * Azumi is ambidextrous. * All Japanese translations are done with Google Translate because I don't care. * Azumi does not age, as a result of being a modified soul. * She has two pet Dire Wolf pups. * She has two pet snowy owls. A female named Athena, and a male named Hercules. They are a mated pair. * Azumi has three tattoos. She has a tattoo of the 12 Division's emblem on her left shoulder, a tattoo of the Onmitsukido emblem on her left thigh, and the 4th Division emblem on her right shoulder. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains Category:Haruko Clan